Good Company
by TheCleverDame
Summary: Sam x Reader - Imagine Sam calling you Jess in his sleep.


Sam's a physical guy, everything he does is big and wide. When he laughs his whole body shakes, his arms churning in amusement. When fights he's know how to throw his weight around. When he protects you he does it with his body, throwing himself into harm's way.

And when it comes to his feelings for you, Sam's just as characteristically tactile. His hands always at the small of your back, gripping your arm, over your shoulder…always touching.

Even in his sleep, Sam finds his way to you. It doesn't matter how you fall asleep but as soon as Sam conks out, his sleep-warm body is tangling around yours whether you like it or not.

Other times, like last month, dreaming Sam pulls you to him. Strong arms reach for you out of instinct, pulling you tight to his chest. You snuggle in, burrowing into his neck as you hook a leg over his hip. You're just about to fade back into sleep when he starts talking in his sleep.

"I missed you." He mumbles, his head tossing to the side as his arm tightens around you. "I love you so much, Jess."

You freeze. That's not your name.

Sam quiets, whatever was running through his brain seems to fade away and he falls back into a speechless slumber.

Lying there in the dark you wonder who 'Jess' is or if she's even real. You've been with Sam coming up on eight months and you've never heard he or Dean mention that name before.

You decide to let it go. You like to consider yourself to be a reasonable person and you can't hold him accountable for something he mutters in a dream.

You've almost completely forgotten about 'the incident' when Sam does it again. It's early in the morning and he's still half asleep. His erection is poking you in the lower back and you do love slow, sloppy morning sex. You reach behind you snaking a hand into the waistband of his boxers and wrapping your finger around his stiff cock.

Sam groans, shoving his hips toward you when he whimpers "Jess, mmm, so good."

You're not sure what to do, so you try to just ignore it. This proves harder than you thought it would be. You've never second guessed any part of your relationship until now. Sam is a thoughtful, attentive, good guy and an even better boyfriend…but this has made some small part of you question his loyalty.

Is there a chance that there could be someone else?

A couple days later you ambush Dean in the kitchen.

"Can I ask you something?" You inquire, offering Dean the open jar of peanut butter. "It's about Sam…"

"I'm not sure if I like the sound of this." He replies hesitantly, picking a spoon off the counter and scooping a heaping mound of goodness out. "You tell me what is first."

"Well, I realize this is awkward but I don't know how task him and I'm sure there's a simple explanation." You stop, looking down at yours hands.

"Oh God." Dean rolls his eyes. He's got the spoon hanging out of his mouth, his voice garbled through peanut butter.

"Who's Jess?"

Dean's face drops as he pulls the spoon out of his mouth. He shakes his head, leaning against the refrigerator. "He never told you about her, huh?"

"Ah, no. Definitely not." You feel a sick knot tighten in your stomach.

"Jess, um, she was Sam's girlfriend in college." Dean hesitates, pursing his lips, trying to find the right words. "They were pretty serious, I remember him saying once he was gonna propose to her…and ah, she died. She was killed by a demon. That's the Cliffs Notes."

"Oh." You take a deep breath. It's not what expected, but little about Sam rarely is. You're not sure why you've never heard this before. You and Sam talk about everything, or at least that's what you thought. "Do you think it's weird that he's never told me about her."

Dean shrugs. "He doesn't really talk about it. I think it was over a decade ago and he's tried hard to put it behind him. Where'd you even hear her name?"

You blush, twisting a strand of hair in your fingers. There's always been something about Dean that brings out brutal honesty. "He calls her name when he's asleep."

"Oh man." Dean's eyes go wide, but only for a moment. His jaw bobs back and forth, you can practically watch the wheels in his head turning. "Look Y/N, I think being with you brings a lot of old shit up for him. I'm not trying to hurt your feelings and I'm not saying it's a bad thing. He's crazy about you, right? So maybe, somewhere in the back of Sammy's subconscious, the feelings he has for you remind him of the way he felt for Jess. Maybe it's just because he loves you."

"That is…incredibly insightful." You confess, not sure if you're more surprised by the tale of Sam's lost love or Dean's intuitive analysis of the situation.

::

Several days after the conversation with Dean, Sam begins to twist and turn in the middle of the night. He drapes his body over yours, laying his cheek on just above your breast.

"Don't leave me." He puffs into your skin, his face scrunching in concern. "Don't wanna do this without you, Y/N."

There's a swell of your heart as your name rolls out of his mouth. You rub his back as he drifts back to somewhere peaceful, you can't help but smile.

As long as you're part of them, you don't mind sharing his dreams. It feels like you're in good company.


End file.
